Once Upon a December
by demon deatheater
Summary: what happens when u mix: a 17 year old juvinial delinquent that cant remember her child hood, the dark lord, an arranged marrage, a death eater that doesn't know what side he is on, the boy who lived, and the wrong house? A whole lot of trouble


There she sat. Same building, same office, probably the same chair that she sat in nine months ago. she sat there, waiting for them to call her name and ship her off to another family for six months. Sometimes she wondered if she should just join her brother on the streets. It'd probably be easier then being passed from house to house.

"Lexi?" an older woman came from around the counter with a large file in her hand. Her file. "Hunnie, come with me."

She stood up and followed the lady through a series of halls. It felt like labrinyth was leading her closer to a hell that she would never be able to escape.

"We have some great news for you," the woman whispered as she held open a door at the end of the hall, " I know this is what you have been waiting for for a long time."

"A gun?"

The lady laughed, " Now, now. If someone were to think you were serious, you'd have a problem on your hands and I don't think you want that now do you?"

"It's not like I havn't been in trouble before." Quite the contrary, she had been in more trouble then most of the children that had gone through the London foster system. After all how many there could say that they don't remember the first 7 years of their life? Not many. "Can we just get this over with..."

"Rhonda," she replied cheerfully as she followed her into one of the many cramped interrogation rooms.

A man sat in one of the many chairs that surrounded the cirular table that occupied a majority of the space in the room. He turned around at the sound of them entering the room. He had a cruel face that was surrounded by long, platinum blonde hair. He looked out of place in the small room, in fact he look almost like he was getting ready for Halloween 2 months early. His outfit consisted of floor length mage robes and held a cane with a silver dragon head on it.

"Lexi," Rhonda said as she turned and smiled at me, " this is Mr. Malfoy." She said it as if it explained everything. Like he was someone she was supossed to know.

"Um..ok?" she said keeping a hesitant eye on the man in front of her.

"I have come to take you home to your father," Mr. Malfoy said in a serious tone.

If she ever thought she had lost her mind, now definitly confirmed it. The three of them made quite a group; Malfoy looked like he belonged in last Monday's Charmed episode, while Rhonda's suit looked so pressed that it would break if I touched it. And then there was Lexi, herself.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back in to a ponytail and the underside was buzzed. The tips of her hair were dyed a dark blood red. She wore a high cut red tank that showed a belly button peircing and part of a Celtic tattoo which she had recieved on her most recent trip to the Cop Shop. Her jeans were ripped and grass stained from long nights spent running from foster homes and POs. Her balck Vans were almost 3 years old and were well worn and faded from long hours spent perfecting her skateboarding style. Judging by the look Blondie gave her, she was not what he was expecting. she was used to that look though. she was never what anyone expected. It was why she was always passed from home to home and why her file was so big.

"The car is waiting, Alexis," Blondie said. She stopped in her tracks. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever called her "Alexis". She knew someone must have because it was on her birth certificate, but no one had ever called her that; they either called her by Lexi, or her street name, Venom.

"Um...it's Lexi," she said as she walked out of the room and down the hall to her bag and board.

She climbed into the back of a lage black car and sat across from a boy that appeared to be around her age. He had the same cruel face as Blondie and the same platinum hair, only his was cut in a shag style. He actually wasn't that bad looking.

"Al-Lexi," Blondi corrected himself after a sharp look, "this is my son Draco."

She snorted back a laugh at the boy's name. "You named your son Dragon?"

"My name is Draco, not Dragon," the one called Dragon sneered.

"Draco is Latin of dragon dumb ass," She snapped back, matching his deadly gaze, "or do you not know what our own name means?"

"Silence both of you," Blondi shouted over the bickering teens, " We have alot to discuss and a short time to discuss it."

"Yes father," Dragon sneered never taking his eyes off of me.

"Now, Lexi, your brother Daniel is already at the house," Blondi said, "I hope..."

"Danny?" She brightened up at the sound at her brother's name. If her brother was there is couldn't be to bad could it?


End file.
